List of Power Rangers episodes
This is an episode list for Power Rangers listed by date of premiere. The Episodes are started as Season 18 by the series continueing after "Fox Kids"(Fox Broadcasting Company) from Season 1 to 9 & ABC Kids(The Walt Disney Company) from Season 10 to 17. Note From Nick Nickelodeon schedules and airs the show's episodes out of chronological order, which may cause confusion between viewers. Past Episodes Episodes From Season 1 to 17 "1993-2009" Now Get Ready For The Return Of The Power Rangers. It back in the hand of Haim Saban, The Reg. Owner of the Series to Bring it back to Saban's Brand. It bigger & better than ever. It "Power Rangers Samurai" Season 19_1 (2011) / "Power Rangers Super Samurai" Season 19_2 (2012)... Now get ready for the next Power Rangers Sereis: "Power Rangers Mega Force" Season 20 (2013) And on Going... Airing Date It will air "Saturday & Sunday" start in February 5 2011 on Nickelodeon Also air "Monday to Friday as a repeat that will start in March 2011 (TBA) on NickToons Time Air Saturday at 12:00-12:30PM & Sunday at 12:00-12:30PM Monday to Friday at Any Time (Check For Time for Nickelodeon & NickToons) Please check air date & time at the main page Here Overview Episodes (Note: Power Rangers Samurai Start Off after Power Rangers RPM (Episode 700) Ended years ago on ABC Kids in 2009. So it will start off as Episode 701 as this nickelodeon new series began in 2011) Production code start as 1901 because the 18 Season was a repeat of Season 1-MMPR (Note: Please Read Talk Page Before Adding Episodes) Season 19: 2011 - 2012 The Episode start at Episode 701 but note that the last number is in Bold as it will tell us it Episode 1: Season 20: 2013 - 2014 (Also Season 21: 2014 - 2015 "Power Rangers Super Megaforce") (Note: Base from the "Super Sentai Movie" known [http://nickelodeonproductions.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers#Nickelodeon_Series_3_-_Season_21.27s Here] at the 'Power Rangers' Page that we don't know if there anther Power Rangers Series after "Megaforce". So please watch the "Super Sentai" movie on the Power Rangers page to see what i mean.... In the movie: "There a short 8:20 (8m 20s) of it before the movie start". It have to be a team-up movie between the two seires, That mean Haim Saban have to make a movie like the the Japan did to the "Super Sentai" movie but i did see the clip from the megaforce & it look the same. We won't know until it come in 2014 as Season 21... As far as i known it will be call "Power Rangers Super Megaforce"...) The Episode start at Episode 746 but note that the last number is in Bold as it will tell us it Episode x46: Season 22: 2015-2016 This Episode List below maybe used for "Power Rangers Dino Charge" >>>>>> (aka Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger). WE HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPEN AFTER 2014''' 200px The Episode start at Episode ??? but note that the last number is in Bold as it will tell us it Episode ?: Power Rangers Page Links Main Page: Power Rangers Characters List Page: For Season 1 to 10: List of Power Rangers characters, For Season 10 to 17: List of Power Rangers characters 2, For Season 18 to ??: List of Power Rangers characters 3 Under a Protacted page: DVD List Page: List of Power Rangers DVD's Power Rangers Logo: Power Rangers Logo External links Tv.com Episodes List: Power Rangers Episodes List IMDb Episode List for 2011: IMDb Power Rangers Samurai Episodes List-Coming Soon Air Date Of Power Rangers: Angel Fire Site The Legendary Mode Page for Super Megaforce: [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Legendary_Mode#Earth_Fights_Back "Legendary Mode"] Category:List of Episodes